The Way Things Are
by caitlins1617
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are back in District 12 after the war ends, both trying to put the pieces back together again. Can they heal? And what surprises does Panem still have in store for them? Peeta's POV.
1. Lasagna Night

I glanced over at her house, looking for some sort of sign of life. It had been two months since Katniss had been ordered back to District 12 for shooting President Coin, and I have yet to see her leave the house; the only activity there is Greasy Sae going in and out for breakfast and dinner. For a moment I am overcome with a need to see how Katniss is, but I'm nervous I'll make it worse somehow. I haven't talked to her since I came back to the Victor's Village, and a part of me wonders if that's my fault.

I look down at my garden and continue weeding, but I decide that I must do something to break the impasse. Something she can ignore if she wants, if it is too much for her. I look over at the disheveled garden in front of her house, and I think I will plant flowers for her. That would be good.

The next morning I go in search of some wild flowers along the woods. The air is brisk, but I am determined in the quest I have chosen for myself. I walk along the edge of the trees, watching the birds and the squirrels and I remember how Katniss used to talk about how comforting the woods are to her.

I come upon a group of beautiful flowers blossoming under the shade of a few trees, and I think they look like they could work. And then I realize what they are; primroses. They're perfect. I separate them from the ground, taking care to get all of the roots, and I bring them back in a basket to the Victor's Village.

It's still early when I plant the bushes in Katniss' garden, evidenced by a slight pink hue in the clouds. As I finish putting in the last few flowers, a wave of uncertainty hits me; what if she doesn't want this daily reminder of Prim? What if she just wants me to leave her alone? Maybe she is still mad at me from all the horrible things I did when I was hijacked. Or from stopping her from killing herself after she shot Coin. My hand begins to tremble, and I realize that my thoughts could send me into another flashback, and I fear those above all else. I try to breathe, and continue shoveling with shaking hands when I hear the door open.

"Peeta?" Katniss looks at me from the doorway, puzzled. It's the first time I've seen her in weeks, and she looks so different. There are deep bags under her eyes, and she looks too thin. I feel a knot in my stomach; I shouldn't have done this.

I manage to get out, "They're primroses."

Katniss looks down at the flowers and slowly back to me. There are tears in her eyes, but I wait for her to say something. Suddenly, she hugs me, her arms clasped tightly behind me. I had almost forgotten how good this feels, to hold her. To be held by her.

She pulls back and gives me a soft smile. "Thank you," she says. I nod and go to turn back to my house. I don't want to overwhelm her.

"Peeta," she stops me, and I turn around, "Would you…like to join me and Sae for dinner tonight? She talks about you all the time."

I feel myself smile and nod. "Sure. I'd love to."

I come back over around six o'clock with a basket of cookies in hand. Sae comes to the door, but she looks nervous. "She's had a pretty bad afternoon, I think, Peeta. It might be uncomfortable for you. It's okay if you don't want to stay."

I think about leaving; maybe Katniss doesn't want to see me now. If I'm honest with myself, I'm a little afraid of seeing her, too. What do her bad days look like? I know what mine feel like, when I can't seem to forget about the war, or the games. When the ghosts people who died for me, the people I killed stand a little closer to me than they usually do. The days they almost suffocate me. Maybe her bad days are like mine. At that thought, I decide I do want to stay. She had hugged me earlier, maybe I could help somehow. "I think I'll still join you if that's okay." Sae nods and moves to let me in.

The first thing that hits me is the darkness. All the shades are drawn and not a single light is on, and a thin layer of dust covers most surfaces in sight. "She's in there," Sae points to the living room.

I walk over slowly, so as not to startle her, to see Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire, curled up in a ball on the couch. She is awake, but her eyes are unmoving, even when I enter the room. Based on the blankets and food strewn about, I think she must live only in this room. I sigh. Is this what she has been like the whole time? Why haven't I helped her? Why didn't she ask for my help? I swallow, and decide I am going to help her now. "Katniss?" I ask quietly. "Katniss, I brought cookies."

She looks over at me, but she stays on the couch. She looks so changed from when I saw her this morning, and, again, I wonder which Katniss is the norm. I walk over to her and sit on the arm of the chair. "Katniss, what's wrong?"

"I'm not hungry," she whispers. There is no malice in her voice, just…sadness, and a little bit of something else I can't quite place.

"Even for cookies? They're chocolate chip." I smile a little, but I feel awkward about what I should say.

I'm not sure how to help her. She doesn't respond, and we sit there in silence. I think it must be hours that we sit there like that, but it is probably only a few minutes. Eventually, I put my hand on her leg. "We're going to be okay, Katniss. Maybe not tomorrow, or next week, but we're going to get through this. I'm here for you, no matter what."

She shifts her body this time to look at me, and then sits up. For the second time today, she hugs me, and I put my hand in her hair. We're going to get through this, I think. "You should eat. Whatever Sae's making, it smells great." I smile again, still holding her.

"It's lasagna night," Katniss mumbles into my shoulder.

"Ooh my favorite," I feel Katniss smile softly into my shirt," Let's go get some then, okay?" She nods, and pulls away to get up. We go into the kitchen to find Sae pulling the lasagna out of the oven.

"Ready, kids?" Sae asks.

We both nod and grab some plates before sitting down. Katniss doesn't talk, and she still has that same empty look in her eyes, but she's eating. And for tonight, that's enough.


	2. The Way Things Change

**Hello, all. Here is Chapter 2. Thank you for reading. Please review if you have any comments or questions, I appreciate the help!**

 **Chapter 2 - The Way Things Change**

I'm eating breakfast in my kitchen when the phone rings. It's Dr. Aurelius calling for our weekly session, but today I'm more nervous than usual.

I pick up the phone. "Hello," I say politely,

"Good morning, Peeta! How are you doing today?"

"Okay. I talked to Katniss yesterday." I decide to begin the story slowly.

"Oh? How did that go?"

I hesitate. The psychologist had helped me a lot in the past months, and had encouraged me to talk to Katniss, so I wasn't sure why my stomach was churning. I told him, though, about the primroses and dinner. About how I found her curled up almost lifelessly on the couch. "She had dinner finally, but…I don't know what to do."

I hear Dr. Aurelius sigh a little before he speaks. "Katniss and I have been talking, but I think you could help her. Just be patient with her. But take care of yourself, too, Peeta." I remember the almost-flashback I had planting the flowers yesterday and shivers run down my spine. "Call me, please, if you need anything."

"Yes, thank you, Dr. Aurelius." He offers a goodbye and I hang up. I feel better, like I usually do after our sessions, and I know I am going to do whatever I can to help Katniss. But he's right; I need to watch out for myself, I can't afford to lose control again, like in the war.

I decide to clean up and go over to see Katniss. Hopefully today is a better day for her. I walk up her porch and am about to knock when the door opens. Katniss is dressed to go out hunting. "Oh, hi, Peeta. How are you this morning?"

She almost looks like her old self, except for her eyes, and it startles me how different she is from yesterday. "I…just came by to see how you were."

"I'm alright, thank you for coming over yesterday."

I nod. "Well if you catch something today, you should come find me. We can make a stew if you'd like."

"Alright," Katniss gives a polite smile, "I think I'll do that."

"Okay, have fun." I smile back and wave as she goes off to the woods.

I go back to my house, cringing a little at the awkward encounter. I'm glad she's going out though, I think it must be the first time in weeks for her. I just hope she doesn't push herself too hard; that's a bad habit of hers. I go into my living room and turn the TV on to the news station, as is my daily morning routine these days, and I recline on my couch. The TV turns on to a woman dressed in a grey and blue business suit is sitting at a desk.

"Today marks what would have been the Reaping for the 76th Annual Hunger Games," she begins, "later on this evening, we will take a look at a documentary of the Hunger Games of the past, and honor those who died during these dark days of our country."

I'm surprised how little I feel at the statement. How separated I am from that old world. I wonder what the documentary will be like; will they gloss over how children killed children, or forget to mention how many of the tributes just starved to death waiting to be murdered? Will they show how many of the victors never function properly again, how they became the new toys for the Capitol's enjoyment?

"We go to a press conference with Secretary of Defense, Plutarch Heavensby," the lady finishes, and the screen transitions to the old tribute center with Plutarch standing at a lone podium in front of a large audience.

"Good morning, Panem. I come to you in a time of peace, when we all decide to work together as a country. I congratulate you on our continued success as a people." The audience claps politely. "Our newly elected tribune has been hard at work with President Coin creating the laws for our new Panem, and I would like to share with you some of those that have been instated. First, all victors of the Hunger Games have been officially pardoned of any crimes committed against the new government during or before the war. This includes the Mockingjay, Katniss Everdeen."

The audience claps again; this is not a very controversial subject for the Capitol as they still have quite the soft spot for Katniss. It does make me feel better that Katniss is now safe from any further retribution from the new government of Panem.

But it seems Plutarch is not finished. His brow furrows a little and his lips tighten a little before he continues, "Their second motion is to pardon the several hundred contributing members of President Snow's regime. Those who had been found to have committed crimes against the rebellion and the new government. They will no longer be executed for their crimes against the state." He pauses, and looks at the crowd. They are silent; they know there is more. "Instead, we will have one more Final Hunger Games, with the children of these members of Capitol government as the tributes."

At this the crowd begins to roar. There is clapping and hollering, but I also hear crying and wails among them. I sink into my couch and try to breathe. We haven't changed, I think. The thought terrifies me. I remember the vote by the victors before Coin's death, in favor of a Final Hunger Games. Less loss of life, Coin had said. So cold, like lives are just numbers. But when Katniss killed her, I thought the idea of a Final Hunger Games had died, too. What was all the death for, but to stop this kind of injustice? Why did so many like Finnick and Prim die, if nothing really changed?

I begin to feel myself slipping. The room becomes blurry and my heart quickens in my chest. They can't do this, I think. They can't kill more children. I can't watch more people die. My thoughts become jumbled and I know I've lost the fight for control. I let the images wash over me, from the games, and the war. I see Finnick die, and I feel the blows of my torturers from my time as captive in the Capitol. I hear Snow's voice, and Ceasar Flickerman's, telling me Katniss and the rebellion were the enemies. So many people dead, their faces, their cries are so clear.

I am so enveloped in myself that I don't hear Plutarch say that Katniss and I will be mentors for the Games, that we are being called back to the Capitol with Haymitch and Annie. I don't hear the door open, or Katniss come in the room. I don't hear her call my name. I don't see her slide her body down the wall across from me and sit on the ground as she waits with me. I just see blood and death as the ghosts in my head dance in circles and laugh.

 **OOOOOOO**

 **Please review if you like it, or if you don't! I will add the next chapter as soon as I can, thanks again for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**For anyone wondering, I wrote the Tribune to be similar to a Congress. Please Read and Review! I'd love to know what you all think!**

 **Chapter 3 – A Flock of Geese**

The light from my window is duller when I open my eyes again, and I think it must be dusk. I don't see Katniss, but I have a blanket placed over me, and the TV is turned off. I get up and walk to the kitchen, and there she is, sitting at my dining room table nibbling on one of my cookies.

"Hey, Peeta," she offers, but her eyes are still concentrated on her cookie. "I called Dr. Aurelius. I'm sorry; I just didn't know what to do."

She looks at me then, and I walk over. I'm sure the doctor didn't said much. There's not a whole lot anyone can do when I have a flashback like that one. I'm embarrassed she even saw it.

"It's okay. I'll call him tomorrow and tell him everything is fine."

"Is it, though?" Katniss turns to me, and I'm not sure how to answer. Does she know about the Games?

"Katniss, Plutarch…the Games…their doing the Games again."

"I know. Effie is coming over tomorrow to get us ready. They're making us mentors, Peeta." Katniss looks pensive. The last thing I ever wanted was for her to have to go through this again. I sigh and sit down next to her. How are we going to get through this again?

Katniss reaches for my hand, and we sit there at the table with our fingers intertwined in silence. Suddenly Katniss looks up and then over to me. "Haymitch. We should go find him."

I nod and go put some boots on. Haymitch's house is a couple down from mine. We walk over, but as usual his lights are off and the house looks empty. Katniss opens the door without knocking and we wander inside.

"Haymitch?" Katniss calls, "Haymitch, it's Katniss and Peeta."

"Out back!" We hear him yell from his backyard. I'm surprised he's awake. _Outside_ , even. I look over to Katniss, and gauging by her confused expression I can see she's thinking the same thing.

"Don't come out if you don't like geese!" He yells again. I had seen the geese around town, but I hadn't thought much of it before.

We go through Haymitch's back door to find him surrounded by a flock of geese. He has what looks to be bird food in one hand…and whisky in the other. I sigh, some things never change. But the geese are definitely new, I think, and I find myself smiling a little bit.

"Did you see the news? They're going after Capitol babies." Haymitch twirls around, still mostly focused on the geese.

"Yeah, that's why we came over," I explain, "Effie will be here tomorrow morning."

At that, Haymitch perks up and walks over to us, doing his best to avoid the massive amounts of geese poop in his yard. "Guess it's round three then, isn't it?"

"Well we'll be mentors this time." I think that makes it better, at least no direct threat of death. Yet. Who knows what twists they'll throw into these games. The thought makes me shudder.

"Lovely," Haymitch drawls. "Well when do we leave, sweatheart?" Haymitch looks over to Katniss and takes a swig from his bottle.

"The Reaping isn't for a couple weeks still, but I think we leave for the Capitol sooner than that."

Haymitch raises his eyebrows, "Well of _course_ we do. They'll need to interview us all, parade us around before the tributes are chosen." He brushes past us to go inside, mumbling something about ratings and Ceasar Flickerman. Is Ceasar still around?

Katniss looks upset again, her lips are pursed and eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Interviews, Peeta. Parading. We had a whole revolution, why isn't this any different?"

Because nothing has changed, I think. But I can't tell her that; she'd fall apart, and I don't think anyone would be able to put her back together again after that. She's still not back together again from the war. All anyone has to do is look in her eyes to see that.

"C'mon, Peeta, let's go. I think we should give Haymitch some space," Katniss gestures over to the oldest victor where he sits on the couch, staring into his now empty glass.

I nod. "Okay." We walk out into the middle of the Victor's Village. It's dark now, but I don't want Katniss to leave; we will both have nightmares coming after today's events. "Would you…like to stay over with me tonight? It's just that I don't think…I…" My voice is weaker than I wanted it to be, but at least I asked.

Katniss nods. "I know, it's okay, I was thinking the same thing. Let me go change and I'll come back over, okay?"

 _A girl, about 13, is running through the woods. She has a braid in her hair, like Katniss, and I think it must be Prim. "Prim! Prim!" I yell._

 _She keeps running, but turns slightly to look at me. That's when I realize it isn't Prim, but Snow's granddaughter. A spear flies from behind me and slices through her middle. She stops running and looks at me, her eyes so unbelievably sad._

 _"How could you let this happen?!" She cries, tears running down her cheeks. "Why did you do this to me?" She collapses and disappears into the tall grass and I run over to her._

 _But Snow's granddaughter is gone. In her place is Rue, holding flowers over her unmoving chest._

 _I hear screaming, and I turn around to see Katniss. She's been shot too. She's still screaming. I cover my ears, why won't the screaming stop?_

I wake up, but I still hear screaming. I roll over in bed and see Katniss thrashing around, clearly in the depths of her own nightmare. "Katniss!" I grab her shoulder. "Katniss, wake up! It's just a dream, you're okay!"

Her eyes flutter open, and she stills, breathing heavily. "Peeta, I…" There are tears in her eyes. I hug her and hold her to my chest, but my hands are still shaking from my own dream.

She looks up at me, "Did you have one, too?" When I nod, she holds me tighter. We stay like that until Katniss falls asleep again. We're quite the pair, I think, but I'm just thankful she's here. Soon I drift off to sleep, too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, here is Chapter 4! I hope you all like it! Please review, let me know what you think, and if you have any suggestions on what should happen next!**

 **Chapter 4 – Just Another Interview**

"Oh I love coming back here, it's just so quaint!" I hear Effie from outside my bedroom window. I sigh, knowing that it is now time to get up.

"Katniss," I whisper, "Katniss, Effie is here." She moans and slowly opens her eyes.

"What _time_ is it?" She groans. I smile. Katniss has never been very much of a morning person, and I find it quite endearing.

"It's…prep team time!" I offer, but she gives me a look.

"Not funny."

"It was a little funny."

"No."

The door opens downstairs, and Effie's voice drifts up the stairs, "Hello! Is anybody home? It's time to prep you for your interviews!"

I look knowingly over Katniss. She rolls her eyes, defeated but petulant. "Well let's go then." She smiles a little this time and I laugh. I've missed her like this.

We trudge downstairs to Effie. Well Katniss trudges, I walk. Effie looks different now. She still wears a large wig, but it's a natural blonde and her makeup is subtle, apart from some glitter. She is wearing a soft pink cocktail dress with short puffed sleeves and little pink heels to match. Still Effie, still a bit over the top, but more mature somehow. I decide I think it suits her.

"You look good, Effie. How is the Capitol treating you nowadays?" I ask.

"Oh good, good. I'm designing clothes a little, a stylist for important people like yourselves." She looks quite pleased as she says that, which is good, I think, I'm glad she found a place in this Panem.

"So what's on the schedule for today, Effie?" Katniss asks.

"Well you have a satellite interview with Ceasar in a few hours so that's first. Everyone's _dying_ to see the hottest couple of the revolution!" She claps enthusiastically and turns to talk to Portia and our prep team, but all I hear is "couple". Katniss and I are still supposed to be a couple. The realization hits my stomach and it drops for about the tenth time in the past two days.

"Peeta…" Katniss looks over at me, and I know she's thinking the same thing. Panem still thinks we actually got _married_ before the Quarter Quell. We barely started talking to each other again this week.

Effie turns back around. "Okay, you two. Let's get going, we don't have much time!" A lady I don't know – Cinna's replacement I think, and cringe a little - takes Katniss down the hall to my guest bedroom.

Portia whirls me upstairs, and throws me in the shower. Once I'm done, she and her assistant do my hair, scrub my face, and throw me in a casual grey suit and loose silk shirt. It's not quite the same style as the Capitol pre-revolution, but it's still a bit flashier than I'd like.

We walk back downstairs, and there's Haymitch getting his finishing touches from Effie. He looks pretty put together; he's donning a black suit similar to mine and his hair is brushed away from his face.

"I look _fine_ , sweatheart," Haymitch mumbles to his stylist.

"It's just this long _hair_ , Haymitch. Honestly, you would look so nice if you'd just _cut_ it." I smile a little; Haymitch always manages to push her buttons.

"Where's Katniss?" I ask.

Effie turns around, "Oh you look _wonderful_ , darling." She clasps her hands together in delight, "I'm sure she'll be down in a minute."

It's probably another twenty minutes at least before Katniss comes in. She looks beautiful; her hair hangs down in soft curls around her face, and she's wearing a long soft grey skirt and blue silk top. I groan a little when I realize they coordinated our outfits.

"Oh, marvelous!" Effie positively squeaks, "Ceasar is going to love you both." She ushers the three of us over to my living room couch, and I notice the prep team fixing up the room. I realize the interview is probably going to be in here.

"Alright, now, Ceasar is going to want to know all about married life, so bring out the love!" Effie gives a pointed look at Katniss. My stomach does another flip, and I see Katniss's shoulders tense. I wonder if Effie thinks we're actually a couple. "And he'll ask what you thing about the Final Games, and if you're ready to be mentors and things like that. That part shouldn't be too hard."

"Too hard?" I ask, and I can feel the sudden venom in my voice. Does she not understand what's happening? That it's just another Hunger Games? They may be calling it the Final Games, but who knows if it will be? "Effie, I don't think you understand-"

"I understand perfectly, Peeta." I'm taken aback at the change in her demeanor; her shoulders square off and her hands tighten into fists. "It is you who does not understand. You are safe, Peeta. Katniss is safe. You are not going to die this time. I have watched the children every year, before you two; I dressed them up, and fed them, and dropped them all off to die. Every year, Peeta. And now the children are the children of my friends…my _family_. I understand perfectly, Peeta." There are tears in her eyes when she finishes, and I instantly regret snapping at her. No one wants the games to happen. The Capitol least of all.

Except Katniss. She wants the Final Games. She voted for them, with the victors. Even though the voted for it again in the new Tribune, I wonder if Katniss still feels the same. I look over to her, she's been very quiet this whole time, and I'm trying to figure out what she's thinking when the camera team rolls in.

"Okay, it's show time!" Immediately, Effie is back to her old self. Outwardly at least. "Okay, Peeta and Katniss, get closer. Hold hands! Haymitch, sit here." She points to the other end of the couch. We move as she says and she claps and smiles. "Perfect!"

The camera is rolled in front of us and Katniss squeezes my hand. I look over to her and squeeze back. We're both nervous, and I have no idea what anyone is going to say…especially Haymitch.

The cameraman signals that we're about to go on, showing a TV screen of Ceasar which I assume is live. Ceasar looks like he has taken to the new style of Panem, too, as his hair is no longer purple but a natural brown. The cameraman gives us a three second warning.

"Peeta! Katniss! You two look absolutely lovely!" Ceasar croons through the screen.

I smile politely. "You look very nice, yourself, Ceasar."

"Oh, why thank you." He leans forward in his chair, as if to share in some gossip. "So tell me, how is marriage in District 12?"

To my surprise, Katniss reaches her arm around my shoulders and gives me a soft squeeze. "We've never been better, Ceasar. Now that the war is over, we can finally live here, in our home in twelve, in peace." The comment makes me smirk a little. I'm sure Ceasar thought it was a lovely thing to say, but I heard what Katniss really meant; leave us alone, please.

"How lovely," Ceasar responds sweetly, and turns a little in his seat. "Now Haymitch, how has District 12 treated you since the war?"

"Well, the geese are nice." Katniss and I both laugh, because we know he actually means that.

Ceasar, as expected, looks puzzled but moves on. "You three, as Victors of the previous Games, have been selected as mentors for the Final Games. Do you think you're ready?"

There is silence. Not one of us wants, or knows how, to answer that question. Finally, Katniss speaks up, albeit quietly and much more somber than before. "Ceasar, I was told once that there are no Victors of the Games, only survivors. And I think that's true. Even those who live are changed forever. I am not ready to see more children die, Ceasar. I will train them, and help them how I can, because they had no part in Snow's regime, and I want them to survive."

Ceasar nods. "That's very forgiving of you, Katniss. Especially with your sister, Prim."

"She died helping Capitol children, and aiding in a war to stop the cruelty of the old regime," I step in. "She would not have wanted this, Ceasar."

Our interviewer raises his eyebrows. "So, Peeta…are you saying that you do not want the Final Games to occur, either?"

I hesitate. My answer to that question could get all of us in trouble with the new government. President Paylor had instilled Free Speech when she took office, but I'm not sure I believe it. Katniss looks over to me and nods, giving me silent permission to say how I feel.

"No Ceasar, I don't. I just want us to work together as a new country, as equals. And to stop blaming one another for things that have happened in the past. I worry that the Final Games will only serve to divide us further, and I don't think anyone truly wants that."

"Thank you, Peeta…for your honesty. I'm sure we'll be hearing more from you all soon." Ceasar nods, and the screen goes black. The cameramen pack up their things are gone within minutes, leaving Effie, her team, Haymitch, Katniss and I in silence.

Effie was the first to speak. "Well, that was…lovely." She looks at the ground, though, and I know she's nervous for me.

"Well we're all in for a ride," Haymitch adds gruffly, "C'mon, Effie, let's give the _cute couple_ some space."

"Alright. But we all leave tomorrow morning for the Capitol. There's lots to do!" I think Effie keeps talking, but Haymitch ushers her and the prep team out of the house, saying something about showing her his geese.

It's late, so Katniss and I wordlessly grab some dinner and go up to my bed. It seems like a given that she will stay with me again, I think we both need the support after that interview.

Once in bed, I finally ask the question that has been on my mind the entire night. "Katniss, do you want the Games to happen? Ceasar was right, what about Prim?"

Katniss rolls over to look at me. "I thought that Snow had killed her. But it was Coin with our bomb. With Gale's bomb." She pauses; I don't think she has said his name since the war. "It wasn't them, Peeta. I can't blame them for that. I can blame them for a lot of other things, but not that. No, I don't want them to do the Games."

I understand. "So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Peeta. I'm not sure there's anything we _can_ do. But I'm willing to find out, if you are."

"Okay. We'll figure something out, Katniss." She crawls over to me, and I hold her. We lay there like that for a while in silence, but eventually we both drift off to sleep. I dream about the Capitol.


End file.
